The Email
by ThunderStorm-8
Summary: this is a AM fic based on the moive the notebook after being seperated from ash for 10 years M sees his picture in the paper anouncing his becoming a pockemon maste can an email reunite them? will M marry her fiancee?
1. Dreams are acheived and memories return

The Email  
  
Ok I am officially back in my ASH and MISTY faze!!!! Btw this story was inspired by the movie "The Notebook" which with the exception of the story line that inspired this fic SUCKED and also by something else but I 'aint gonna tell u cuz then u'r gonna guess the ending XD  
  
Misty picked up the paper from the doorstep of the Cerulean Gym. But she dropped it as soon as she had lifted it from the cold concrete.  
  
On the front page was a picture of him...  
  
'Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum has done what most trainers merely dream of, this distinct you man has become a pokemon master' She read.  
  
She picked the paper up again and walked back inside, she took her usual spot at the kitchen table and sipped her tea as she read the article.  
  
Halfway through tears began to form in her eyes and memories began to come back to her.  
  
"Has it....really been ten years?..." She wondered out loud, her voice only a whisper.  
  
She smiled sadly as she leaned her head back and let the images in her head play.  
  
"Ash...."  
  
Ash had just arrived at his hotel room, it had been a very trying day. Nothing but news reporters and TV casters.  
  
He flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes, intending only to rest for a short moment but soon fell asleep.  
  
When he woke his best friend and first pokemon Pikachu was standing over him.  
  
"Pika pika chu? Pika!" It said as it pointed to the computer in his room.  
  
Ash sighed, he knew there was an e-mail waiting for him but he only wished to go back to his dream.  
  
But knowing that such a thing was not possible at the moment he sat up, hiding his face in his hands and rubbed his throbbing temples.  
  
He chuckled half-heartily.  
  
"I dreamt of her again Pikachu....ten years and I still dream of her...."  
  
"Pika..." His pokemon replied sympathetically, it too remembered their old and lost friend.  
  
Ash turned to the computer, a digital Pigioto was flapping it's wings franticly and holding a letter in it's beak.  
  
He clicked on it and about forty messages were waiting for him.  
  
"Local Pokemon Network, Poke press, the daily executor, Cerulean City, PN- . Wait what?"  
  
His eyes widened as he clicked on the e-mail from Cerulean City.  
  
'Could it be....'  
  
The letter read:  
  
Dear Ash,  
  
It's Misty, do you remember me? I saw you're picture in the paper and I just thought it would see if you were, u know ok or something... well, um. I guess goodbye  
  
Misty,  
  
Ps. CONGRADULATIONS ON BECOMING A POKEMON MASTER  
  
"Pikachu...it's her..." Ash whispered. 


	2. Invitations and Fiancees

  
  
Misty was doing laps in the big pool, swimming always cleared her head.  
  
She swam down the bottom and stayed there for a few seconds, letting her body float back up to the top again.  
  
Her turned her head, her horsee swam up to her.  
  
"Horsee horsee!" It said, obviously concerned for it's trainer.  
  
"Oh horsee am I crazy? Why did I send him an e-mail...he'll never remember me...It's been too long."  
  
Just then Carter entered the pool area.  
  
"Misty you have an e-mail!" He yelled across the pool.  
  
She turned her head to look at her fiancé.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute!" She answered back.  
  
She swam to the edge and lifter herself out of the water into the cool air.  
  
"You look upset honey, is something wrong?" Carter asked as he handed her, her favorite towel.  
  
Misty turned to look at Carter, the man she had been living with for 3 years.  
  
"Yes, I just have a lot of things on my mind."  
  
Carter smiled at her.  
  
"Well just make sure you don't make yourself sick or something ok?" He kissed her forehead and left the room after waving to horsey.  
  
Misty opened her e-mail account and sure enough there was a reply to her e- mail.  
  
With a shacking hand she clicked the open button and read it:  
  
Hey Misty,  
  
It's Ash, well you probably already know that, sorry. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you, and neither had Pikachu, it was also very excited about you're e-mail. Um, well I'm on a tour or something around the world and the next stop is Lakarean City we'll be there in two days. I was wondering if you would meet me there? I'll pay for air or bus fair.  
  
Miss you, Ash.  
  
Ps. Um if you want to or decide to come the place is the Lakarean boat rental around 5, not that you have to come or anything it's totally up to you just...u know if you do decide to come  
  
Misty read and re-read that letter about a hundred times before she found the sense to go upstairs and begin packing.  
  
But just as she was folding her favorite blouse something inside her head snapped, it was like she had been 13 again for a few minutes there. But now she was back, back to reality.  
  
She fell to her knees and began to cry, when she lifted her head her eyes met those of her husband to be Carter.  
  
'This is stupid...I'm getting married. Married! I can't think of him now, I can't it's too late...'  
  
But then...perhaps it would be best to see him, one last time to get ride of her love for him before she spent the rest of her life with someone else.  
  
Ash was re-packing his cloths again, Pikachu was helping him. Suddenly Ash laughed.  
  
"Doesn't it seem like all we do know is pack and un-pack Pikachu?"  
  
Pikachu look at it's Trainer like he had gone crazy, but then it realized that this strange new behavior was due to the memories flowing throughh his head.  
  
Ash's laughter subsided, going from laughter to chuckles like lights when you turn the dimmer switch.  
  
"Do you think she'll come Pikachu?" Ash turned to his pokemon with a look that it had never seen it's master wear before.  
  
"Pika pika chu, pika." It said, as if to say "don't worry, she'll come."  
  
Ash smiled down on his old friend, he removed his favorite hat and placed it upon it's head.  
  
"You're right Pikachu, she will come, I know it."  
  
God those Carter Misty moments r hard to write! Ick!!!!! --;;; 


	3. reuions can be painfull

Misty walked into Carter's office at the front desk, he was on the phone with someone giving them direction to the gym.  
  
She waited for him to finished.  
  
When he hung up the phone he looked up and saw Misty waiting by his desk.  
  
"Do you need something Misty?" Carter asked, he was always asking her if she needed things, if she was happy, if there was something wrong.  
  
'Something Ash used to do too, probably for different intentions though...' Misty thought.  
  
"Carter, I think I need to take a break. All this wedding stuff the planning the scheduling the arrangements, I think I just need to go somewhere to let things out of me head."  
  
Carter got up from his desk and hugged his future wife. "What ever you need Misty, you just do it. I trust you."  
  
Misty smiled sadly. "Thank you Carter...I'll...I'll call you when I get to hotel."  
  
Ash had just escaped from the press. He kept looking at his watch, it was almost five and he was already at the Lakarean boat rentals.  
  
Just as he was about to leave a tall figure caught his glance, they got closer and closer. He could just make out some red hair in the dimmed light.  
  
'It's her...' He thought.  
  
Sure enough it was Misty, but it wasn't the Misty he knew, it was a grown up full bodied women Misty. Her hair had grown longer and she no longer kept it in a side pony-tail but instead let it down, she had gotten taller and the cuteness she had possessed as a girl was replaced by pure beauty. She wore a plain blue dress.  
  
Many things had changed about Ash too as Misty would soon notice. He wasn't short anymore, but now about a head taller then she was and instead of being boyish he was handsome.  
  
Neither knew what to say, many things were running through their heads but none of them dared to come out.  
  
Finally Ash said, "It's...great to see you again Misty."  
  
Misty smiled and the barrier that had stood between them for a few brief seconds fell.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you too Ash."  
  
Ash turned his eyes away from Misty to look at the cloudy and overcast sky.  
  
"There's something I want to show you but we don't have much time, it looks like it's going to rain."  
  
Misty nodded and followed Ash to the dock where a rowboat had been prepared.  
  
They boarded it and Ash rowed them out onto the large lake that lay in the very heart of Lakarean.  
  
They didn't talk, silence fell upon them once again. Ash pretended to be concentrating on rowing but he was really concentrating on Misty. Misty in turn pretended to be looked at the water, when out of the corner of her eye she was looking at Ash.  
  
Finally they arrived where Ash had wanted them to be. Misty gasped at the site around her, she hadn't noticed where they were going but now that she saw it the wonder of it overwhelmed her.  
  
They were in an underwater forest, tall trees and grown right in the lake, their branches far above the water and their roots still farther beneath it.  
  
Ash smiled as he watched Misty explore this new world with her eyes, how her face would light up every time a water pokemon passed under them.  
  
"Do you like it?" He asked.  
  
"It's beautiful...Is this here all year?"  
  
"Yes, underneath us is a world for water pokemon, they come from all around through the rivers and streams just to swim in this water. It's good for them because of the minerals in the tree bark. I knew you would like it, water's you're specialty."  
  
Misty looks up from the water at Ash and their eyes met. At that moment it was like they had never really met that fifteen or thirty minutes ago. Now they truly were re-united.  
  
Ash fought off the greatest desires of his heart, but was having trouble from denying himself this, as was Misty.  
  
And what they had been striving against, was almost thrown away as they moved closer still but then a crack of thunder shook them from their thoughts and revived them back into the real world.  
  
Then it began to rain, turning from sprinkles to rain to pouring in only minutes.  
  
Ash began rowing back as fast as he could and Misty covered her head with her hands, and just as the rain had turned from sprinkles to bucketfuls giggles turned to laughter.  
  
They laughed all the way to the shore, just like old times when they had no worries except those of the daily task of being pokemon trainers.  
  
When they got to the dock Ash helped Misty from the boat and then lifted himself from their half sinking ship, now holding water instead of flouting on top of it.  
  
Ash turned to Misty and again their eyes met, then they threw all consequence to the howling wind and took what they had been seeking for so long.  
  
Lips met and locked and finally the kiss had arrived.  
  
Ash rapped his arms tightly around her, never wanting to let her go yet knowing that he must.  
  
And Misty put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer still even though he should have been farther.  
  
Paradise could be found nowhere else but in that kiss, it was everything they had imagined it to be.  
  
For a moment it seemed like it would never end, that they would be locked together for eternity.  
  
But Misty remembered, about Carter and about how Ash was now this big celebrity traveling around the world again having no time for any personal life and how she was suppose to be married on May 15, 3 months away.  
  
And she pulled back, gasping for breath and crying. Ash looked at her for a minute, not knowing what to think. She walked away from him, her hands covering her face.  
  
Ash followed her. "Misty, what's wrong?"  
  
Misty turned back to him again this time anger was the expression her face held.  
  
"Why didn't you write to me?! Why didn't you call me?! Anything! I waited for you for seven years!"  
  
"I wrote you every day, I dialed you number every chance I got, but I never found the courage to send any of them and I always hung up before you could answer because I was afraid. I was afraid you won't care! That you didn't love me!"  
  
Ash's anger disappeared, he stepped closer to Misty and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"But that doesn't matter now..." He whispered.  
  
Misty almost fell under her heart's spell once more but she refused to let herself do that.  
  
"NO!" She screamed as she pulled away. "Ash it's too late! I have a fiancée waiting for me!"  
  
Her words hit him like bricks and he felt their cold sting more then that of the icy water that blew up in his face.  
  
"Misty...." Was all Ash could say.  
  
"Ash I loved you for 11 years, but now it's over...it's over." She repeated as if she had to tell Ash and then own self.  
  
Ash looked down at his soaking wet shoes, they were both drenched in rain water, their hair was plastered to their heads and their cloths were sticking to their bodies.  
  
Misty turned again to leave but Ash's voice stopped her.  
  
"No." He said as he looked up at her again,  
  
"It's not over." He ran to her and lifted her in his arms, kissing her viciously again.  
  
When they pulled away gasping for breath he said. "It's never over. I love you Misty and I always will."  
  
A trail of water streamed down Misty's face and she looked deeply into Ash's eyes, her chest rose and fell as her lungs cried for the air that they had been deprived of.  
  
And it was her turn, he was waiting for her and she knew it.  
  
Wht do u think? trying too hard? well u can blame the almost year I spent without writing any Ash/Misty stuff. Think I should continue? Yes? I will then. No? I won't. 


End file.
